Alligator Sky
Alligator Sky is the first and lead single to be released from the American electronic producer and singer Owl City's third studio album, All Things Bright and Beautiful, released on April 12, 2011 following Peppermint Winter and is succeeded by Galaxies. It features rapper Shawn Chrystopher on the verses and is the third most downloaded Owl City track on iTunes needed. It is also currently the only Owl City track to contain a rap. There are four versions of the track released, including the main release featuring Chrystopher, a no-rap version with just Owl City (which also features on the album) included as an iTunes Bonus Track, as well as one featuring rapper B.o.B and one featuring rapper Big Boi of the Hip-Hop duo Outkast. Its genre is classified as Synthpop/Hip-Hop and its length is 3:05 for the album version, 3:14 for the No Rap edit, 3:11 for the B.o.B feature and 3:07 for the Big Boi feature. It's releasing label is Universal Republic. The track was written by Adam Young himself (Owl City), Shawn Chrystopher, Bobby Ray Simmons Jr (B.o.B) and Antwan André Patton. It was produced solely by Adam. Music Video Adam recorded and released a music video for the first version of the song released on May 6 and was made by Endeavor Media. Young uploaded 'Behind the Scenes' footage of the video on VEVO a few days prior to the release on May 2, which explained the concept for the video; saying that it's about two men (Young and Chrystopher) leaving earth, but unlike many videos with a similar theme, they aren't leaving a post-apocalyptic earth, instead, there is a big celebration about leaving a very polluted earth. In the video the earth is shown as a planet that has terrible living conditions. The celebration is because they are leaving earth to find a better planet in outer space. As shown in the music video the duo are taking samples of earth with them to outer space to archive them. His "Alligator Sky" self makes an appearance at the end of the music video for "Deer in the Headlights" where he is nearly run over by himself driving the DeLorean (from Back to the Future) after coming to the year 2015. Track Listing # "Alligator Sky" (featuring Shawn Chrystopher) — 3:05 # "Alligator Sky" (No Rap Edit) — 3:14 # "Alligator Sky" (Long Lost Sun Remix) — 3:08 # "Alligator Sky" (featuring B.o.B) — 3:15 (Unofficial) Adam's Comments In an interview with AOL, he explained that he experimented with different sounds on the album, All Things Bright and Beautiful, and that "Alligator Sky" is where he 'pulled the hip-hop vibe', stating; "... I'm a big fan of the way hip-hop music is put together and everything that goes into it -- being so beat-heavy and just focusing on the rhythm side of it, sometimes more than melody. But I wanted to marry those two ideas and just focus on the rhythm side of it then have this rapper do verses just as a new look to it." Chart Performance 'Alligator Sky' peaked at #11 on the Denmark Airplay (Tracklisten) chart, #68 on the German Airplay chart and #17 on the German Youth Airplay chart. Lyrics featuring Shawn Chrystopher Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know What’s up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away When the engines cough And you blast off Ignite the night with a firecracker flash Remember to live 'Cause you're gonna be thrilled to death When the stars collide And your eyes grow wide Take it in with your breath against the glass Remember to dream Because it's gonna be a starry night Over every town If you look down So harmonize with the singing satellites Remember to scream Because you're gonna be lost for words When the sparks erupt And they light you up Dip your toes in the galaxy 'Cause it's yours to explore tonight Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky Even though i'll never know What’s up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Rollercoaster through the atmosphere I'm drowning in this starry serenade Where ecstasy becomes cavalier My imagination's taking me away Reverie whisper in my ear I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid Rollercoaster through the atmosphere My imagination's taking me away Let's hear it for the Universe Where it never hurts Diving in head first Take a taste of the melting Milky Way And remember to laugh 'Cause you're living in a crazy world Where you'll never guess What could happen next Give the outer limits my regards As you float to fly away Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know What's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know What's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go... In the alligator sky In the alligator sky In the alligator sky... No-Rap Edit Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know What’s up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away When the engines cough And you blast off Ignite the night with a firecracker flash Remember to live 'Cause you're gonna be thrilled to death When the stars collide And your eyes grow wide Take it in with your breath against the glass Remember to dream Because it's gonna be a starry night Over every town If you look down So harmonize with the singing satellites Remember to scream Because you're gonna be lost for words When the sparks erupt And they light you up Dip your toes in the galaxy 'Cause it's yours to explore tonight Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky Even though i'll never know What’s up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Rollercoaster through the atmosphere I'm drowning in this starry serenade Where ecstasy becomes cavalier My imagination's taking me away Reverie whisper in my ear I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid Rollercoaster through the atmosphere My imagination's taking me away Let's hear it for the Universe Where it never hurts Diving in head first Take a taste of the melting Milky Way And remember to laugh 'Cause you're living in a crazy world Where you'll never guess What could happen next Give the outer limits my regards As you float to fly away Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know What's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know What's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go... In the alligator sky In the alligator sky In the alligator sky... featuring B.o.B Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky Even though I'll never know What's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go I'm a hundred thousand feet up Galaxies above me Addicted to the sky Me and gravity be grudging 'Cause gravity is nothing And as I'm travelling through time I take my time for this discussion Don't get distracted If things happen to get ugly That just means things have to be adjusted And when you understand Actually it's lovely The sea is my champagne So I tap into that bubbly Trust me don't let them intimidate you Really they just bluffing Bad news there is never interruption But they miscalculated How we will erupt for the eruption Light up the richter scale All across the board Make us play something lovely Like we're conducted To find it reconstruction So welcome to the outer limits, homie You have been inducted I mean abducted Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky (Yeah, yeah) Even though I'll never know What's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go Rollercoaster through the atmosphere I'm drowning in this story's serenade Where ecstasy becomes cavalier My imagination's taking me away Reverie whispered in my ear I'm scared to death that I'll never be afraid Rollercoaster through the atmosphere My imagination's taking me away Yeah, Well this is how I groove When I jam Welcome to my world It's a psychedelic trance The moon and the stars are a band So pull out the seat And watch the constellations dance This probably wasn't in your plans You woke up on Jupiter But fell asleep in France The world is normal at glance but You probably wouldn't notice till I land Where was I when the rockets came to life And carried you away Into the alligator sky (Alligator sky) Even though I'll never know What's up ahead I'm never letting go I'm never letting go (Go, go) Where was I when the rockets came to life (Yeah) And carried you away Into the alligator sky (Yeah, well this is how I move when I jam) Even though I'll never know What's up ahead (Yeah) I'm never letting go... I'm never letting go... In the alligator sky... In the alligator sky... (Well this is how I move when I jam) (Yeah) In the alligator sky... In the alligator sky... In the alligator sky... featuring Big Boi TBA 'All Things Bright and Beautiful' Tracklist # "The Real World" # "Deer in the Headlights" # "Angels" # "Dreams Don't Turn to Dust" # "Honey and the Bee" # "Kamikaze" # "January 28, 1986" (Intro to "Galaxies") # "Galaxies" # "Hospital Flowers" # "Alligator Sky" (featuring Shawn Chrystopher) # "The Yacht Club" (featuring Lights) # "Plant Life" iTunes Bonus Tracks # How I Became the Sea # Alligator Sky (No-Rap edit) Owl City Galaxy Bonus Track # Lonely Lullaby German iTunes and Japanese Version Bonus Tracks 1. "How I Became the Sea" 2. "Shy Violet" 3. "To the Sky" Taiwan Edition Bonus Track # "Alligator Sky" (No-Rap edit) Category:Songs Category:All Things Bright and Beautiful